Examples of arranging a compressor and an alternator near a motor of a working machine include an invention described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A2008-31937 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A2001-220771.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A2008-31937 discloses an invention in which with respect to a motor, on one side in a horizontal direction orthogonal to a shaft center of an output shaft of the motor, a compressor is arranged, whereas on the other side, an alternator is arranged.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A2001-220771 discloses an invention in which on an upper side of a motor, an alternator and a compressor are arranged side by side in a shaft center direction of an output shaft of the motor, and also an invention in which on an upper side of a motor, an alternator and a compressor is arranged side by side in a horizontal direction orthogonal to a shaft center of the motor.